Hollyshit
by Iklansabun10
Summary: Semua memang berawal dari kesalahanku. Tapi tak kusangka akan berimbas pada putraku. Sungguh, aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku. Tapi bagaimana dengan putraku jika aku meninggalkannya? Maka keputusan saja aku akan merawatnya sebaik mungkin agar dia tidak tumbuh menjadi laki-laki bangsat sepertiku.
1. The Beginning

**Hollyshit**

"Ahh..."

"Ugh...mhhhh...aku!"

"Ffasterhhh...hahhhh...faster..."

"Ohhhh..., Yeah, di sana...oh..."

"A-aku dataaaaaanggggg!!!!!"

 _Riquest by_ : **Vindiesel D'New** **Gates**

 **Masashi** **Kishimoto** **Naruto**

Kushina **x** Danzo Kushina **x** Minato

 **HurtComfort**

WARNING **!: HARD NETORARE, VERRY CRACK PAIR, SINETRONISME, HARD LEMON, NOT UNDER 18, AND THIS STORY SO UGLY.**

 _Chapter 1_

 **DLDR!** **NO COMMENT!** **NO FLAME!**

Bintang-bintang malam ini tampak berkelap-kelip, menampakkan cahaya dengan bangganya. Menerangi malam yang gelap, walau tidak keseluruhan.

Pria itu tampak sedang menikmati suasana malam. Walau angin malam yang disebut-sebut tidak baik bagi kesehatan menerpanya berkali-kali, tak sedikitpun ia beranjak dari balkon penginapan yang berhadapan langsung dengan pantai berpasir putih.

Kepalanya menengok ke belakang, menatap sesosok malaikat kecil yang tengah tertidur pulas. Seulas senyum terpatri di bibirnya. Kemudian kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah meninggalkan balkon beserta suasana malam yang tampak begitu damai.

Diusapnya perlahan surai lembut yang senada dengan surai miliknya. Mencurahkan begitu banyak kasih sayangnya pada sang malaikat kecil. Senyum menenangkan yang semula nampak merekah di bibirnya terganti dengan senyum miris penuh kesedihan.

Putranya tak tau segalanya. Dan ia memang bertekad untuk menutup rapat-rapat hal ini. Malaikatnya masih kecil, tak berdosa. Ia berhak menjalani masa kecilnya dengan normal layaknya anak-anak kebanyakan. Cukup ia sendiri yang menghadapi kenyataan pahit ini. Naruto —anaknya, tak perlu terlibat masalah yang memang seharusnya bukan menjadi bebannya.

Aku tau semua ini memang berawal dariku. Aku pasrah. Tapi jangan anakku juga yang menjadi korban. Dia masih kecil, masih perlu banyak bermain dan belajar. Dia masih memerlukan curahan kasih sayang dari orangtuanya. Apa kau tidak peduli sedikitpun pada anak kita...

...Kushina?

Sedangkan di sebuah kamar berpencahayaan minim, terdapat sepasang manusia yang tengah bersilat lidah. Mereka menjelajahi mulut masing-masing lawan 'main'nya dengan terlampau bersemangat, sehingga suara decapan terdengar sampai ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Tangan si pria tidak tinggal diam. Dengan nakalnya menggoda pentil coklat kehitaman milik si wanita. Sang wanita mendesah dibuatnya.

Ciuman itu turun ke leher, lebih tepatnya si prialah yang aktif dengan yang satu ini. Tangannya meremas gemas payudara montok milik si wanita. Mencubit pentilnya hingga memerah.

"Angghhhh..." Desah si wanita seduktif, melebih-lebihkan sedikit suaranya dengan aksen manja.

Tangan besar itu turun hingga ke bagian selatan si wanita. Dengan nakalnya menggesek-gesekkan telunjuknya di bagian intim tersebut, lebih tepatnya pada tonjolan kecil yang menyerupai kacang.

"Ahh..ahhha...ohhhh..."

Sang wanita menggelinjang keenakan. Matanya terbuka tertutup menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan di area sensitifnya.

Mulut sang pria yang pada awalnya 'melukis' bagian ceruk leher si wanita mulai beringsut turun ke bawah, menikmati dua gumpalan daging kenyal yang nampak menggiurkan.

Tanpa ba bi bu mulut itu langsung melahap pentil kanan si wanita, menggigitnya ringan, menghisapnya dengan sekuat tenaga seakan akan ada ASI yang keluar dari sana.

Sedangkan tangannya yang semula sibuk mengerjai bagian klitoris sang wanita mulai berani memasuki lubangnya, dengan memasukkan satu jari kedalamnya.

"Ohh...aaahhhh..ssshhh...aaahhhh,"

Suara desahan itu terdengar lebih nyaring seiring kocokan si pria. Satu jari sebelumnya kemudian ditemani dengan dua jari lainnya, sehingga sekarang ada tiga jari yang mengocok liang kewanitaan yang sedikit berlendir itu.

"Wah, tak kusangka lubang nakal ini menghisap habis seluruh cairanku yang sebelumnya," ledek sang pria dengan menambah kecepatan kocokannya.

Plok...plok...plok...

Bunyi kocokan itu bahkan terdengar sangat menggairahkan.

"Oh, Danzo...ahhh...kau yang terbaik...uhhh," desah wanita itu dengan muka memerah padam. Lidahnya menjulur keluar menikmati aksi sang pria yang sedang membuatnya merasa begitu keenakan.

Tak mau kalah, tangan Kushina —sang wanita yang sedang mendesah-desah tak karuan itu terjulur, memegang sesuatu yang sangat keras dengan urat-uratnya yang menegang.

"Shit, Kushina. Kau nakal sekali!" Umpat Danzo merasa keenakan saat Kushina memijat-mijat batang kebanggannya.

Sedangkan Kushina hanya terkekeh, ia pun bangkit sehingga membuat kocokan Danzo terhenti dan terlepas dari liang kewanitaan miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kushina hanya terdiam tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaan Danzo. Tanpa tendeng aling-aling, dengan sekuat tenaga Kushina mendorong Danzo hingga jatuh telentang. Sebuah seringaian terukir indah di bibir tipis nan sensual tersebut.

"I'll give you a blow job, babe. And I want you licking my pussy,"

Danzo ikut menyeringai mendengarnya. Kushina pun langsung menghadapkan liangnya ke wajah Danzo, sedangkan ia sendiri menghadap batang besar yang sedang mengacung itu.

"Aku selalu bangga dengan milikmu, sayang." Setelahnya Kushina langsung menjilati batang berurat itu hingga ke testisnya. Kemudian mengulum ujung kepalanya yang menyerupai jamur. Kemudian memasukkan batang itu kemulutnya, memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan irama teratur.

Sedangkan di bawah sana, terlihat Danzo sedang menjilati sebuah biji yang terlihat nikmat. Kemudian menggigit-gigitnya kecil sehingga membuat Kushina terpekik. Puas bermain dengan biji kenikmatan itu, lidahnya kemudian menuju lubang kecil yang seringkali melayani batang kokoh miliknya.

"Ah, yes. Di situ, sayang." Desah Kushina sambil mengurut-urut penis Danzo. Lidahnya memutari ujung penisnya dengan sebuah lubang kecil yang sedikit mengeluarkan cairan putih.

Danzopun kemudian memasukkan tiga tangannya sekaligus ke dalam lubang hangat milik Kushina, membuat Kushina tanpa sengaja menggigit batang perkasa Danzo.

"Akh! Kenapa kau menggigitku, Kushina?!" Marah Danzo. Penisnya berdenyut sakit setelah digigit Kushina.

"Siapa suruh memasukkan tiga jarimu sekaligus!" Tak mau kalah, Kushinapun membela diri.

"Sudahlah," Danzopun melanjutkan kegiatannya mengerjai lubang Kushina, mengocoknya dengan tiga jari yang semula tertanam di sana.

"Oh, fuck! Yeah..."

Kushina juga bekerja dengan baik. Mulutnya tak berhenti menyedot benda perkasa itu hingga tambah membengkak di mulutnya.

Milik Kushinapun berkedut-kedut menjepit tangan Danzo dengan erat.

Sedikit lagi! Batin mereka berdua.

Dan akhirnya kenikmatan itu datang melanda keduanya.

"Aaahhhh/mhhhh..."

Cairan putih milik Danzo merembes keluar ketika Kushina mengeluarkan batang Danzo dari mulutnya. Sedangkan Danzo dengan rakusnya melahap cairan Kushina dengan sesekali menyentil klitorisnya yang mengeras.

"Ahh...hhhhh...hhhhh," mereka berdua terengah-engah setelah saling memuaskan.

Danzo pun bangkit dari posisi telentangnya, sedangkan Kushina masih dengan posisi tiarapnya.

Bless...

"Akh..." Jerit Kushina ketika Danzo memasukinya dari belakang dan dengan cepat menggenjotnya dengan kekuatan bak babi liar.

"Ugh, Kushina...aku selalu suka milikmu,"

Tubuh Kushina terhentak-hentak seiring dengan genjotan Danzo yang bagai pedal, mengeluar-masukkan batang raksasa miliknya di lubang sempit Kushina.

"Oh,babe," desah Kushina tak berdaya.

Plak! Plak! Plak!

Pertemuan dua alat kelamin itu menghasilkan bunyi yang teramat erotis. Memenuhi seisi ruangan berukuran 5 x 6 meter tersebut.

Danzo menggila dengan menghentak-hentak tubuh Kushina. Batangnya yang besar dan berotot tenggelam sepenuhnya di liang sempit Kushina.

"Agh...angghhhh...ohhhh...Danzohhhh...aaahhhh...ssshhh...aaaaaahhh..." Desah Kushina tiada henti.

"Ohhhh..." Danzo hanya bisa mendongak meresapi setiap pijatan hangat vagina Kushina yang menjamunya dengan baik.

"A-aku...akh...Danzooooooo..."

Plak plak plak plak

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH," teriak Kushina saat mendapati pelepasannya. Danzo pun berhenti sejenak membiarkan Kushina menikmati orgasmenya.

Setelah dilihat Kushina sudah sedikit lebih tenang, Danzo kemudian kembali menggenjot Kushina gila-gilaan. Berhenti sejenak untuk membalik tubuh Kushina tanpa melepas tautan kelamin mereka, Danzo beraksi lagi dengan menggenjot Kushina dengan kekuatannya yang tiada habisnya.

Tangannya kanannya meremas kencang payudara kiri Kushina. Memainkan pentil yang memerah merekah. Sedangkan mulutnya sibuk menghisap dan menggigit payudara kanan Kushina.

Kushina yang diperlakukan seistimewa itu hanya bisa mendesah dan menikmati sentuhan di setiap tempat sensitifnya.

"Akhhhh...Danzo...sayangghhhhh..."

"Oohh...kau yang...hhh terbhaiikkhhhhh...akh"

"Lagi! Lagi!...lebih dalam sayang...ahhhhhh...ohhhh..."

"Faster...babe,"

Keadaan ruangan itu kini bak kapal pecah terhantam ombak besar. Kasur bersprei merah api itu berantakan dengan banyaknya lelehan cairan cinta di mana-mana. Bau amis tersebar di mana-mana.

"Ughhh,Kushina...ashh...sedikit lagi sayangghhhhh..."

"Danzooooooo...aarggghh...oh..ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!..."

Plak plak plak plak

Plak plak plak plak

"Aaaarrrgghhhh!!!!!"

Nafas mereka berdua tersengal-sengal, badan mereka lengket dipenuhi cairan cinta dan keringat. Mereka berdua tersenyum kemudian berciuman dengan ganas.

 **~TBC~**


	2. Next Problem

**Hollyshit**

 **Masashi Kishimoto** Naruto

 **Kushina x Danzo**

 **Kushina x Minato**

 **Hurt/Comfort**

 **Mature Content**

 **Kids go away!!!**

 _Chapter 2_

"Naruto sepertinya kelelahan, Minato-kun," nyonya Hyuga itu mengelus surai kuning keemasan Naruto yang terlelap damai di pangkuan Minato. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Ya, seharian menangis sambil memanggil ibunya,"

Sang nyonya Hyuuga menatap iba. Pandangan matanya berkaca-kaca seolah mengerti keadaan bocah tersebut.

Kemudian sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga datang dengan menggendong seorang anak kecil yang sedang mengemut permen lollipop. Hiashi —sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga menyerahkan anak kecil tersebut pada sang istri.

Hikari menerimanya kemudian memangkunya. Tak lama, terdengar lenguhan kecil dari Naruto. Matanya terbuka dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk walau masih berpangku pada Minato.

"Eh, Naruto-kun sudah bangun?" Tanya sang nyonya Hyuuga hanya untuk sekedar berkomunikasi dengan anak tersebut.

Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil mengucek matanya. Setelah penglihatannya sudah nampak jelas, netra sewarna _Shafire_ tersebut seketika berbinar saat matanya menangkap sebuah permen lollipop yang sedang diemut oleh balita di depannya.

"Bali mau! Nalu mau!" Teriaknya Naruto bersemangat. Tangannya terangkat seolah ingin menggapai lollipop yang berada di tangan anak kecil yang tengah dipangku oleh Hikari.

"Nalu-nii mau? Tapi Hinata cuma punya satu," anak kecil yang mengaku bernama Hinata itu berucap dengan suara yang sama cerahnya dengan Naruto.

"Tak apa, kaa-san masih punya satu," senyum Hikari sambil membuka tas jinjingnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah lollipop dan kemudian menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang menerimanya nampak senang kemudian menyerahkan lollipop tersebut pada sang ayah. "Tou-san, bukain."

Minato kemudian mengambilnya dari tangan Naruto dan membuka plastiknya, kemudian menyerahkannya lagi pada Naruto. Dengan lahap Naruto menyemut dan menghisap permen berukuran besar tersebut.

"Minato-kun sudah mencoba berbicara dengan Kushina-san?" Tanya Hikari. Sang suami ikut duduk di kursi taman yang lumayan panjang tersebut.

"Belum," jawab Minato lesu.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut,"

Hikari menatap mantan kekasihnya tersebut lama. Meneliti segurat kekecewaan sekaligus penyesalan mendalam yang terpatri pada wajah tampannya. Kemudian Hiashi memotong.

"Cobalah berbicara padanya. Kau seorang lelaki. Kau juga mengaku kaulah yang memulai semua ini. Tapi lihat siapa yang bersembunyi sekarang," sindir Hiashi.

Minato mendongak menatap Hiashi. Kemudian Hiashi pun melanjutkan.

"Berani memulai maka kaupun harus berani menghadapi," sejujurnya Hiashi merasa bosan. Tapi istrinya terlampau peduli pada orang lain. Bahkan pada mantan kekasihnya sendiri.

Minato nampak berfikir, kemudian menatap kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya satu persatu.

"Mungkin aku bisa mencoba," ucapnya ragu.

"Gerakanmu terlalu lambat, Kushina."

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi."

Danzo mendengus, kemudian menarik Kushina berdiri dan menghadapkannya ke tembok. Menghimpitnya dari belakang dan menarik satu kakinya.

Dengan cepat Danzo memasuki Kushina hingga membuat wanita tersebut terpekik. Kemudian menghujam ya dengan keras hingga kejantanannya menyentuh bibir rahim Kushina.

"Aakkkhhhhhh, Danzooooooo,"

"Kau menikmati ini, eh?" Ledek Danzo dengan bisikan sensual. Kemudian menggigit cuping Kushina dan mengemutnya dengan rakus.

"Danzohhhh, kau yanghhh terbhaikhh...ahhhh," jerit Kushina saat Danzo memukul pantatnya hingga terlihat memerah. Gerakan Danzo bertambah cepat dengan tangan kirinya yang meremas-remas dada Kushina.

Danzo berhenti dan memutar tubuh Kushina. Kemudian melilitkan kedua kaki Kushina di pinggangnya. Kushina sendiri berpegangan di leher Danzo. Punggungnya terasa sakit saat Danzo menghimpitnya dengan keras ke tembok. Bertolak belakang dengan rasa nikmat di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Sial! Aku akan keluar.

Danzo semakin mempercepat sodokannya. Tubuh keduanya sudah Bermandi keringat. Bunyi kelamin mereka yang beradu memenuhi seisi ruangan ditemani dengan desahan syahdu Kushina.

"Danzo.. Danzohhhh...ahhhh...ah...ahhh..."

"Shit!"

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

Gerakan Danzo semakin intens. Titik kenikmatan Kushina diserang berkali-kali, membuat wanita bersyarat merah tersebut kewalahan mengimbangi permainan laki-laki yang sedang memberikan kepuasan padanya ini.

"S-sedikit lagi, Danzooohhh,"

Danzo semakin mempercepat tusukan-tusukannya. Liang wanita ini memang luar bisa. Rapat dan hangat. Kejantanannya sangat betah berada di dalamnya.

Sepersekian detik selanjutnya, gelombang itu datang dan menerpa keduanya hingga menuju puncak kepuasan. Keduanya melenguh akibat kelelahan.

Tok tok tok

Bunyi ketukan pintu apartemennya menyapa sesaat setelah keduanya berbaring di kasur yang sangat berantakan.

"Siapa sih malam-malam begini bertamu?" Gerutu Kushina.

Danzo yang mendengarnya terbahak. "Kau sebut ini malam? Lihatlah jam."

Kushinapun mendongak dan melihat jam dinding yang tertempel apik di dinding kamarnya.

"Astaga! Jam 14.23?" Kushina terpekik melihat angka tersebut. Berarti mereka sudah melakukan seks lebih dari delapan jam nonstop.

Setelah mengumpat, ia mengambil jubah tidurnya yang tergeletak dengan bentuk yang tak karuan. Kemudian keluar kamar dan membuka pintu apartmentnya.

"Kau!"

 **~TBC~**


	3. Is This The End?

**HOLLYSHIT**

 **Masashi Kishimoto Naruto**

 **Kushina x Danzo**

 **Kushina x Minato**

 **Hurt/Comfort**

 **Mature Content**

 **Kids go away!!!**

 _Chapter 3_

"Kau!", Kushina mampat marah saat mendapati orang tersebut di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Ma- maaf nyonya, tadi ada kendala di perjalanan. I- ini pesanan anda," kurir pengantar _pizza_ itu nampak gugup menghadapi Kushina yang menampilkan wajah garang. Kushina pun mengambil _pizza_ yang diserahkan kurir tersebut dengan kasar dan memberikan uangnya kemudian menutup pintu apartemennya dengan kekuatan berlebih. Sang kurir yang masih berada di depan pintu terlonjak kaget.

"Kapan kau akan menemui istrimu, Minato?" Tanya Hiashi yang sedang menandatangani beberapa kontrak kerja. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantor Hiashi, lebih tepatnya di ruangannya.

"Mungkin hari ini,"

"Kau akan mengajak Naruto juga?"

Minato nampak berpikir. Bocah itu sangat merindukan ibunya. Bahkan di malam-malam terakhir dia selalu mengigau dengan menyebut-nyebut ibunya. Tapi entah kenapa Minato merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk jika ia mengajak Naruto bersama.

"Mungkin tidak," jawab Minato. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil cangkir kopi di meja tamu kemudian menyeruputnya dengan pelan.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Entahlah, perasaanku tidak enak,"

Hiashi hanya mengangguk sekilas. Perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada lembaran kertas bernilai miliaran dolar tersebut. Minato yang pada awalnya hanya ingin melepas penat dengan datang ke kantor Hiashi merasa tidak keberatan. Tubuhnya bersandar pada sofa dengan masing-masing tangannya bertumpu pada sandaran sofa. Kepalanya mendongak dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau tampak menyedihkan," sindir Minato. "Apa sebegitu menyusahkannya saat kehilangan istri?"

"Kau mau merasakannya?" Canda Minato yang hanya ditanggapi dengan lirikan kecil Hiashi.

"Istriku sangat mencintaiku," dengan nada biasa namun diselipi kalimat bangga Hiashi menjawab enteng.

"Jangan lupa bahwa istrimu itu mantan pacarku dulu," Minato menyeringai saat mendapati wajah mengeras Hiashi. "Kurasa dia tidak akan keberatan ku ajak 'bermain-main' sedikit," seringainya makin melebar saat Hiashi dengan wajah merah menatapnya garang.

"Dalam mimpimu, baka!"

"Hahahahahaaaa"

Sehabis memakan sekotak pizza Danzo dan Kushina kembali bergulat. Lebih tepatnya bergulat di ranjang yang sudah tidak karuan. Bau amis menyebar di mana-mana. Tapi hal tersebut sama sekali tidak mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

"Aaahhhh, Danzohhhh, kenapa ini nikmat sekali...?"

"Nikmati, sayang. Ini sepenuhnya milikmu," bisik Danzo mesra. Pinggulnya tak henti-hentinya menyodok liang Kushina. Tangannya meremas gemas gundukan kenyal yang dimiliki Kushina. Satu kaki Kushina terangkat dan diletakkannya dipundak Danzo.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Ughhhhh"

"Mhhhh... Danzooooo,"

Mulut Danzo dengan rakus mengemut pentil Kushina yang terlihat menghitam. Mulutnya seolah ingin menelan habis dada Kushina. Sebelah tangannya meremas kuat-kuat dada yang satunya, membuat Kushina mendesah antara nikmat dan kesakitan.

Pinggul Danzo menghentak-hentak kuat. Bunyi peraduan dua kelamin tersebut terdengar jelas di seisi ruangan. Ditambah desahan berisik Kushina. Jika ada yang mendengar, tanpa berfikir mereka sudah pasti tahu kegiatan apa yang sedang berlangsung di dalam. Untungnya, kamar Kushina dipasangi alat pengedap suara. Sehingga mereka bebas mendesah semuanya. Selain itu. Diluar kamar tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Penis Danzo membengkak dan memenuhi seisi liang Kushina. Sedangkan liang Kushina mengerat, mencengkram penis Danzo dengan erat.

"Akhh...aaaaaakhhhhh...Danzooooo...ugh..."

"Sabar sayaaang,"

Ritme hentakan Danzo semakin cepat dan tajam. Kushina sendiri tak henti-hentinya sibuk meremasi sprei hingga tampak kumal. Vaginanya serasa diacak-acak dengan benda sekeras kayu.

Dan dengan hentakan terakhir Danzo, maka menyemburlah lahar panas dari keduanya.

Dengan terengah-engah, Danzo ikut berbaring di samping Kushina. Matanya terpejam, menikmati orgasmenya.

Merasa nafasnya sudah terkontrol, Kushina bangun dan matanya langsung tertuju pada penis Danzo yang sudah tertidur kembali. Dengan seringaian menyeramkan, Kushina kembali beraksi. Digenggamnya penis Danzo dan mengurut-urutnya pelan.

"Akh, Kushina! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Aku belum puas, sayang," dengan nada manja Kushina mulai menindih Danzo dan melumat bibir Danzo yang sedikit menghitam. Tangannya sibuk mengurut pemuasnya.

Puas bermain dengan bibir pria itu, Kushina mulai menjilati pentil Danzo yang mungil. Mengulumnya dengan rakus dan sedikit menggigit-gigitnya pelan. Kemudian berpindah pada pentil sebelahnya.

"Sialan kau!" Maki Danzo yang keenakan. Penisnya kembali tegang, dan Kushina sangat menyukai bagian ini.

Jleb!

"Akhhh..." Desah mereka berdua saat kemaluan mereka menyatu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Dengan lembut dan pelan Kushina memompa kejantanan Danzo. Meresapi tiap kenikmatan yang didapatnya. Satu tangannya meremas dadanya, satunya lagi bertumpu pada perut Danzo.

"Aaaaaahhhhh...ohhhh..."

Jika diperhatikan, Kushina nampak seperti sedang bermain jungkat-jungkit. Bokongnya yang besar menghasilkan bunyi 'plop' saat bertabrakan dengan paha Danzo.

Dengan iseng, Danzo meremas bokong Kushina dengan remasan yang kuat. Kocokan Kushina bertambah cepat seiring berjalannya waktu. Cairan mereka yang sebelumnya menambah licin kemaluan mereka, sehingga memudahkan Kushina menghujamkan kejantanan Danzo pada liangnya.

"Yeahhh, sayang. Milikmu yang ternikmat..."

Gerakan Kushina semakin cepat. Hentakannya menggebu-gebu, cairan mereka yang sebelumnya meluber dari vagina Kushina.

"Ah...Danzooooo...aku—"

"Bersama sayang-"

"AAAAAAARGGGHHHHHHHH"

Minato mematung di depan pintu apartemen Kushina. Beberapa saat lalu dia mengetuk pintu apartemennya lama. Hampir se-jam Minato mengetuk pintu tersebut. Baru setelah di telpon Kushina membukakan pintu. Dan setelah Kushina tampak jelas dengan berbalut piyama tidur yang acak-acakan, Minato terkejut bukan main. Untung saja dia tidak membawa Naruto. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh anak itu nanti jika mendapati ibunya dengan keadaan setengah telanjang dengan bau percintaan yang menyengat. Sialan Kushina. Bahkan saat mereka masih bersama, dirinya dan Kushina tidak pernah bermain seganas itu. Bahkan Minato yakin, laki-laki simpanan Kushina masih ada di apartemennya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Sinis Kushina sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak mempersilahkanku masuk. Apa karena ada laki-laki itu di dalam?"

Kushina memutar bola matanya sambil berdecak, "masuklah."

Ruangan tengah terlihat rapi. Tapi Minato yakin tidak dengan kamarnya.

"Ruangan yang nyaman," sindir Minato dengan nada pujian.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Kushina sama sekali tidak menyukai basa-basi. Baginya itu hanya buang-buang waktu. Apalagi Minato menghubunginya di saat yang tidak tepat. Maksudnya, Minato menghubunginya di tengah-tengah permainan mereka yang ke empat. Sialan memang.

"Tentang rumah tangga kita. Maksudku, apa masih bisa diselamatkan?" Minato memang menanyakannya dengan nada biasa. Bahkan terkesan datar. Berbeda dengan hatinya yang sedang bergemuruh. Ditatapnya Kushina yang menampilkan wajah congkak. Wanita itu tertawa. Bukan tawa yang lucu. Melainkan tawa yang terdengar sarkastik.

"Selamat? Sejak awal tidak pernah selamat, Minato." Kushina yakin betul bahwa dia menangkap raut sedih di wajah Minato. Tapi apa pedulinya?

"Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Naruto? Dia kesepian, Kushina. Dan biar bagaimanapun hubungan kita kau tetaplah ibunya."

"Kesepian? Apa saja yang kau lakukan sampai dia kesepian?"

"Kau menuduhku, Kushina? Kau ibunya. Kemana saja kau selama dia membutuhkanmu?!" Suara Minato mengeras. Wajahnya marah akibat tersulut emosi.

"Kau tanya aku kemana saja? Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kemana saja kau saat dia membutuhkanmu, saat pertemuan orangtua disekolah, saat dia begitu merindukanmu. Jangan tanya aku bagaimana aku berada di sampingnya. Selama ini sudah kucurahkan semua kasih sayangku padanya. Aku ingin menjadi ayah untuknya. Tapi tidak bisa," Kushina terengah-engah. Dia mencoba mengatur emosinya. Pandangannya menyendu, tatapannya tak lagi nyalang, namun penuh dengan kesedihan. "Bahkan saat dia sakit kau tidak ada untuknya. Dia menyebut-nyebut dirimu, tapi kamu malah–" Kushina tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkannya. Ia terisak pelan. Bertepatan dengan Danzo yang keluar dari kamar dengan berbalut piyama yang tak kalah berantakannya dengan Kushina. Minato menatap Kushina miris. Dia sadar seutuhnya. Dialah yang memulai perkara ini.

Danzo beranjak mendekati Kushina. Memeluknya dari samping dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidangnya. Mengelus surai merah itu lembut. Kemudian pandangannya beralih menatap Minato yang terlihat sendu. "Kau harusnya mengerti, Namikaze-san. Tidak selamanya seorang wanita bisa bersabar saat diselingkuhi. Walau hanya sekedar main-main,"

Memang Danzo memiliki tampang yang sangar. Tetapi perkataannya kadang bisa sangat lembut. Hal itulah yang disuka Kushina dari laki-laki tersebut. Saat pertama patah hati, laki-laki itu datang bak malaikat penyelamat untuknya.

Minato menatap mereka bergantian. Kemudian mendesah panjang, "jadi, memang begini akhirnya?" Tubuhnya lemas. Jujur, dia masih mencintai Kushina. Namun sepertinya wanita itu sudah dapat pengganti yang lebih baik. Biduk rumah tangga mereka yang sudah berada di ujung tanduk memang jatuh sudah. "Kalau begitu, semoga kalian bahagia,"

Dengan kalimat terakhir itu Minato bangkit dan keluar dari apartemen Kushina. Ini sudah akhir. Tak satupun yang dapat diselamatkannya. Dan semua ini memang berawal dari kekeliruannya sendiri.

 **~TBC~**


End file.
